A Most Important Occation
by Strausser
Summary: Tag 5.22. One year later. Sam attends his brother's wedding. Dean/Lisa Sam/OFC


Disclaimer: "Supernatural" is owned by Eric Kripke, Kripke Entertainment and Warner Bros.

Spoilers: Tag to 5.22 "Swan Song". Takes place one year after season ends.

.......................................................................................................

There are some events that cannot be missed no matter the situation. The wedding of one's older brother, one's only brother, is one of those things. Sam Winchester, or rather Sam Weston, had been scouring the Cicero newspapers every day for any news on his brother. When he spotted the wedding announcement a month ago, grateful that the date and place were also in the newspaper, he packed his things, loaded the car, and dragged Ann halfway across the country to the little church where the wedding would take place. He did not arrive early, but after the wedding had already begun and settled himself in the last pew beside his hunting partner. There was not many in attendance, they could have sat much closer, but Sam never wanted his big brother to know that he was there.

The afternoon of the big day saw two enter the church twenty minutes into the ceremony. Dressed in black from head to toe, the couple remained hidden in the back to observe quietly. The woman had long, blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. The man had a month's growth of beard on his face and a cap upon his head. Both wore dark sunglasses. Nobody in the church seemed to notice the newcomers; they were all too entranced by the wedding vows being recited by the man and woman who were being married. A warm glow surrounded the happy couple: Lisa was positively radiant dressed in white and Dean looked so happy and handsome in his tuxedo. Lisa's son Ben stood to her side as the ring bearer. Dean's friend Bobby, dressed in a suit he seemed uncomfortable in, stood to Dean's side as best man. Only Lisa's family and friends sat in the pews to witness the union. The two clasped hands before the priest who, once the vows were said, began reciting his own blessings to the happy couple.

Sam could feel someone's eyes upon him. It was not unpleasant or foreboding, in fact it felt quite peaceful. He turned his eyes from his brother to the back corner of the church where a figure stood that he recognized immediately, even if it was obscured by sunlight and shadows. Blue eyes caught his green. Sam smiled at the angel Castiel who was dressed in the trench coat and suit he always wore. Castiel's eyes shimmered; his lips curved ever so slightly into the beginnings of a smile that never formed. Sam found himself overjoyed that Cas had shown up to share in Dean's happiest moment, even if Dean would never know. Eyes back on the wedding, he heard, "You may kiss the bride," and watched Mister and Missus Winchester share their first kiss as husband and wife.

"That's our cue to leave, Ann," he said to his companion.

"Right behind you, Sammy," she answered already rising.

As he stood from the pew to make his way out the church door as inconspicuously as possible, he mused on her chosen name for him. Never would he have thought to allow another person to call him Sammy, that name was reserved for Dean and Dean only, but after she called him that the first time, he found that he rather liked the way it sounded on her lips. Placing a hand against her back, he led her from the church without taking a glance backward. Dean was happy. That was all that mattered to little brother Sam.

"You ever think that'll be us?" he asked Ann as they descended the church steps.

"What, married?" she responded, then after a pause added, "Sure. Right between the exorcisms and the salt-and-burns."

Sam chuckled.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Sammy Winchester," she began.

"Uh-uh." He chided her use of the last name he never used.

She smirked. "_Weston_, then. Whenever you're ready, the answer is yes."

He kissed her then, pouring passion and desire from his lips to hers. She pulled back first, a little breathless, her cheeks flushed beautifully.

"Let's go," she said. "We've got evil to hunt."

Sam laughed the laughter of the blissfully happy as he followed Ann to where they parked their car.

Dean felt something that he could not describe as he pulled away from his new wife. His eyes automatically went to the back of the church, searching for something he knew had been there just a moment before.

"Dean," began Lisa, her voice tinged with worry, "what is it?"

"I don't know," said Dean, his eyes scanning the empty back pews. "I thought I felt something."

"A good something, or a bad something?"

He turned back to her, his beautiful wife, the woman he loved, and smiled. "A good something," he answered. "A very good something."

The smile she gave him seemed to light up the entire room.

FIN  
05-14-2010


End file.
